1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote-controlled lock, particularly to one in which a motor is controlled by a remote controller to rotate clockwise together with an actuating member to push a passive member to move forward and have its deadbolt extend outward and inserted in the engage groove of an engage base to finish locking of the remote-controlled lock, having excellent effect of anti-theft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional door lock, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a housing 10 provided inside with a lock base 11. The lock base 11 is provided at one side with lock rods 110 able to extend out of the through hole 100 in the sidewall of the housing 10 and be inserted in an elongate groove 141 in the sidewall of a bolt base 140 on a doorjamb 14. Besides, the lock base 11 has a lock core 111 with a keyhole 112 provided respectively at the inner and the outer side. A pull plate 12 is fitted in the inner side wall of the housing 10, having a fixing plate 120 inserted in the slide groove 101 of the housing 10 and contacting the fixing plate 102 of the housing 10. In addition, the housing 10 is provided inside with a deadbolt 13 having one end inserted through the fixing plate 102 of the housing 10 and secured with the fixing plate 120 of the pull plate 12, with a spring 130 fitted around one end of the deadbolt 13 near the pull plate 12. The deadbolt 13 has the other end fixed with a stopper 131 able to extend out of a through hole 103 in the sidewall of the housing 10 and be inserted in the elongate groove 141 in the sidewall of the bolt base 140 of the doorjamb 14. Thus, a key is inserted in the keyhole 112 of the lock core 111 and turned around to drive the lock rods 110 and the stopper 131 to move inward toward the housing 10 and be disengaged from the elongate groove 141 of the bolt base 140 of the doorjamb 14 to finish unlocking of a door lock.
However, a conventional door lock has its lock rods 110 locked only by a key, therefore it is easy to be unlocked by common unlocking tools, having hardly effect of anti-theft.
The objective of the invention is to offer a remote-controlled lock having excellent effect of anti-theft.
The feature of the invention is a shell to be fixed on a door, formed inside with a chamber having two opposite projecting bars on the inner wall and two position plates in the interior. The shell has one end bored with a through hole communicating with the chamber and having a lengthwise projection on the inner wall and a battery box positioned protruding-out on the side wall for fitting batteries therein and a plurality of fixing lugs fixed on the bottom edge, with each fixing lug bored with an insert hole for a bolt to be inserted therein. Further, an engage base is secured on a doorjamb, having an insert groove inside and two fixing lugs fixed on the opposite sides, with each fixing lug having an insert hole for a bolt to be inserted therein. A fix base is installed in the chamber of the shell, having two engage grooves respectively provided at the opposite sides, and a shaft hole bored in the center and two insert holes positioned oppositely, with a bolt inserted in each insert hole. A motor is positioned in the chamber of the shell, having its spindle inserted through the shaft hole of the fix base. A circuit board is disposed in the chamber of the shell, and an actuating member is installed in the chamber of the shell, provided at one side with a horizontal projecting stud having a lateral insert hole inside and a vertical threaded hole in the wall to communicate with the lateral insert hole for receiving a bolt therein. The actuating member further has two projections respectively fixed on the opposite walls, a coupling groove formed in the opposite walls of the two projections and two cut slopes respectively provided at the opposite walls of the coupling groove. A passive member is fitted in the chamber of the shell to contact the actuating member, having two projections respectively fixed on the opposite walls, a coupling groove formed in the opposite walls of the two projections, two cut slopes respectively provided at the opposite walls of the coupling groove and a deadbolt with a lengthwise groove secured on the one end. Lastly, a spring is fitted around the deadbolt of the passive member.